urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Myke Cole
Myke Cole Author. Website * Myke Cole | RTB Genres Urban Fantasy, Military-Fantasy About the Author Bio: As a security contractor, government civilian and military officer, Myke Cole’s career has run the gamut from Counterterrorism to Cyber Warfare to Federal Law Enforcement. He’s done three tours in Iraq and was recalled to serve during the Deepwater Horizon oil spill. All that conflict can wear a guy out. Thank goodness for fantasy novels, comic books, late night games of Dungeons and Dragons and lots of angst fueled writing. ~ Goodreads | Myke Cole Genres *Urban Fantasy, Military Ops Fantasy Trademark Style * Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Mil-UF‘’’=Military-Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horro, ‘’’PA-UF’’’=Post-Apocalyptic-UF Other Writings Anthologies: * Operation Arcana (Expected Pub: 2015) "Weapons in the Earth" in ~ Shadow Ops series Link and Goodreads page Others not in series: * Beyond the Wall: Exploring George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire (2012) by James Lowder (Editor), Antholog of essays — Mike Cole wrote on how PTSD is depicted. * The Best of All Flesh: Zombie Anthology (2010) "Shouting down the moon" * Speculative Fiction 2012 (2013) — collection of 2012 SciFi blog articles * L. Ron Hubbard Presents Writers of the Future #19 () — "Blood and Horses" * The Book of Final Flesh '''(2003) ~ zombie shorts * '''Best Laid Plans (2013) ~ Military SciFi anthology * Fantasy-Faction Anthology (2014) ~ * Operation Arcana (2015) ~ High fantasy action and adventure in a military vein Cover Artists ✦ Artist—UK covers: Larry Rostant * Sources: Bibliography: Cover: Control Point ✦ Artist—US covers: Michael Komarck * Sources: Book: Shadow Ops: Control Point ✦ Map Artis'''t: Priscilla Spencer — Source: Breach Zone: US Cover and Map | Myke Cole Publishing Information Publishers: Ace Books * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Myke Cole Quotes (Author of Control Point) ~ GR Notes See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References '''Books: *Bibliography | Myke Cole *Shadow Ops series ~ Goodreads *Myke Cole - FF *Shadow Ops - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Shadow Ops (Myke Cole) Series ~ Shelfari *Myke Cole - ISFdb Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) *Myke Cole's Shadow Ops | Series ~ LibraryThing * Myke Cole author of Shadow Ops series ~ Fictfact Free Stories: *Book: Shadow Ops: Control Point ~ free read and detils online *Myke Cole's Blog - Free Story — A Place for Heroes - June 11, 2014 16:11 ~ GR *PDF: mykecole.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/A-Place-for-Heroes.pdf Summaries: *Welcome to the Source: Shadow Ops: Control Point by Myke Cole | Tor.com *Back to the Source: Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier by Myke Cole | Tor.com Articles: *The World in the Satin Bag: Rethinking Superhero Ethics and Myke Cole's Shadow Ops Series *Shelfari: "Control Point" by Myke Cole: Black Hawk Down Meets the X-Men World, Characters, etc: *Shadow Ops (Myke Cole) Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Fantasy Book Critic: Shadow Ops: Control Point #1 by Myke Cole (Reviewed by Mihir Wanchoo) *Fantasy Book Critic: Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier #2 by Myke Cole (Reviewed by Mihir Wanchoo) *Fantasy Book Critic: Shadow Ops: Breach Zone #3 (Reviewed by Mihir Wanchoo) *Shadow Ops: Control Point #1 by Myke Cole | Fantasy Faction *Book review - Control Point #1- Shadow Ops Series, a novel by Myke Cole *Review of Control Point #1 (Shadow Ops #1) by Myke Cole | The Ranting Dragon *"Control Point" #1 by Myke Cole: Black Hawk Down Meets the X-Men ~ Shelfari *Review - Shadow Ops: Control Point #1 by Myke Cole | Examiner.com *Shadow Ops: Control Point #1 by Myke Cole – Review | The Founding Fields *New Releases: Shadow Ops - Control Point #1 by Myke Cole - pornokitsch *Guys Lit Wire: Shadow Ops: Control Point #1 by Myke Cole *Fantasy & SciFi Lovin' Reviews: Shadow Ops: Control Point #1 by Myke Cole *REVIEW: Fortress Frontier #2 by Myke Cole - SF Signal *FORTRESS FRONTIER #2 by Myke Cole | Kirkus *Review: Shadow Ops – Fortress Frontier #2 by Myke Cole | Best Fantasy Books Blog *The SF Site Featured Review: Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier *Fortress Frontier #2 by Myke Cole | Fantasy Faction *Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier by Myke Cole – Review The Founding Fields *Elitist Book Reviews: Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier #2 *Neth Space: Sort-of Review: Fortress Frontier #2 by Myke Cole *Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier #2, by Myke Cole *Staffer's Book Review Fortress Frontier by Myke Cole *Whatchamacallit Reviews: Shadow Ops: Fortress Frontier #2: By Myke Cole *Fortress Frontier #2 by Myke Cole – Review | The Roaming Bard *The Siege of Manhattan: Breach Zone by Myke Cole | Tor.com *Myke Cole's Breach Zone #3 is like The Dark Knight Rises with sorcery *Breach Zone (Shadow OPS #3) by Myke Cole - Official Reviews | SFFWorld *Enjoying the Chaos, Breach Zone by Myke Cole Reviewed | The Toonari Post *Breach Zone by Myke Cole | Fantasy Faction *Shadow Ops: Breach Zone by Myke Cole – Review « The Founding Fields *Staffer's Book Review Thoughts on Breach Zone by Myke Cole *Review: Breach Zone (Shadow Ops #3) by Myke Cole | King of the Nerds!!! *Breach Zone by Myke Cole book review *Whatchamacallit Reviews: Shadow Ops: Breach Zone: By Myke Cole *The World in the Satin Bag: Book Review: Breach Zone by Myke Cole *shadow ops « Reader Dad – Book Reviews Interviews / Guest posts: *New Series Spotlight: Shadow Ops | The Book Pushers | Book Reviews | Book Chatter *The Qwillery: Interview with Myke Cole—Shadow Ops series - January 25, 2013 *MilSciFi.com Interviews Myke Cole, author of Control Point, Shadow Ops series *Fear of the Dark: January 2012 *The Big Idea: Myke Cole | Whatever *shadow ops series » BookThing! *Interview with Author Myke Cole | Michael A. Ventrella *The Qwillery: Interview with Myke Cole, — Shadow Ops series - January 25, 2013 *INTERVIEW | Myke Cole author of Fortress Frontier ~ Mad Hatter's Bookshelf & Book Review *SOS Aloha: Aloha to Myke Cole and SHADOW OPS: CONTROL POINT *Guest: Myke Cole! | Limecello *My Favorite Bit: Myke Cole talks about FORTRESS FRONTIER | Mary Robinette Kowal *Interview – Myke Cole | The Founding Fields *I am the military fantasy author Myke Cole - AMA : Fantasy Artists: *Larry Rostant - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Michael Komarck - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Michael Komarck Illustration *Cover Battle: Which is Your Favorite Control Point Cover? | The Ranting Dragon Author: *Myke Cole | RTB *Myke Cole (Author of Control Point) ~ GR Community, Fan Sites: *Books Like Myke Cole's Shadow Ops. *(3) Myke Cole *Myke Cole (MykeCole) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Control Point (Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole.jpg|1. Control Point (2012 Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11783484-control-point 15705510-Myke Cole bk1.jpg|1. Control Point (2012—Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole—UK cover by Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15705510-control-point 2. Fortress Frontier (Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole.jpg|2. Fortress Frontier (2013—Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14759319-fortress-frontier 3. Breach Zone (Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole.jpg|3. Breach Zone (Jan 2014—Shadow Ops) by Myke Cole|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17888311-breach-zone Category:Authors Category:Male Authors‎